


The Portrait

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: Every year the First Order's marketing and communications department organizes photo shoots for propaganda purposes.





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did when I had no internet access in Havana and had been staring at my cellphone wallpaper with these two on Vanity Fair for four days.

When Hux was a child, he was never included in the family portrait his father did for the First Order every year. Then he was a bit older and joined the Academy, and his father started to invite him to those every year. Perhaps one more uniform just looks better.

Hux considers those more like a photo with his superior, rather than a family portrait. After all they were used by the First Order rather than put on the wall in the Hux household.

Then Hux is senior enough to have his own portrait taken. He usually invites some of the high ranking officers in his fleet to join him for the photoshoot.

He never asked Kylo Ren. He wasn't sure what was the Kights of Ren's code for this kind of things. Besides, Kylo Ren is not one of his officers.

 

Ever since THAT catastrophe, Hux has been busy building himself and his troops back together again, and Kylo Ren has been zero focused on his training. They rarely see each other any more, if ever, after Hux dropped Kylo Ren to the site the Supereme Leader specified for Hux. Even though Hux's temporary base is not too far away from Kylo Ren's site, he never felt Kylo Ren reaching for him through the force, and he wouldn't go visit Kylo Ren without the Supereme Leader's invite.

 

Building things back up together is hard.

Repairing a falling reputation is hard.

Even though the Supereme Leader didn't say much about the Starkiller Base, Hux did not expect to be invited back to do those "face of the First Order" thing again. He did not want to be the face at this moment either, not before he made another name for himself out there.

But then he received a message about a time and a place for his photo shoot. He also received two other backup time slots in case the first one does not work for him.

Hux took the first time slot, and he invited Captain Phasma to go with him.

 

They arrived 15 mins before their scheduled time as instructed. Two stylists came to get them camera ready. A coordinator briefed them on the process while the stylists worked on them, same process as every time before. Then they were sent to wait outside of the studio.

About two minutes later, the curtain to the studio opened, and the man stepping out of the room was Kylo Ren.

_Did he not get a new mask to wear?_ First thing came to Hux's mind.

"General Hux. Captain Phasma." Kylo Ren nodded his head while greeting them.

"Lord Ren." also nodded Hux.

"Lord Ren." followed Phasma.

Kylo Ren stepped away and let Hux and Phasma go in.

_The scar is getting much better._ Second thing came to Hux's mind as he walked into the studio.

The photographer seggested a few posts for Hux and Phasma, they did several shots with each one, used some of the prop weapons available. 15 mins later, they were out of the studio. Waiting for them at the curtain was another general. Everybody greeted everybody politely and respectfully.

Further down against the wall, Hux saw Kylo Ren standing there, gazing their way.

"I'll wait for you in the speeder, Sir." said Phasma and then she quickly marched out.

"You've been taking care of your face." Hux stopped two steps from Kylo Ren and said.

"Your hair looks rediculous." Kylo Ren took one step closer to Hux.

_So, still the same asshole._ Third thing came to Hux's mind.

_I didn't say you can get in my head yet_. Fourth thing.

"Good to see you too, General." Kylo Ren put one of his hand on Hux's shoulder and possibly, if Hux was not hallucinating, smiled slightly for a very brief second.

Hux moved Kylo Ren's hand off his shoulder and gestured to walk to the door together. "Maybe we can do the photo shoot together next year."

"Not the worst idea you've come up with." said Kylo Ren, walking by the General's side, same as so many times before, not so long ago.


End file.
